The present disclosure relates generally to liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and, more particularly, to display drivers for LCD panels that adjust source driver slew rates based on content to be displayed.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Display panels are commonly used as part of an electronic device to provide visual information from the device. One type of display is a liquid crystal display (LCD), which may include a grid of rows and columns of thin-film-transistors (TFTs) arranged in a layer adjacent to liquid crystal material. The TFTs may control one or more image pixels for each image displayed on the device. The LCD may selectively modulate the amount and color of light passing through each of the pixels by a varying an electric field associated with each respective pixel to control the orientation of the liquid crystals. By controlling the amount of light that may be emitted from each pixel, the LCD may cause a viewable image to be displayed.
During operation of an LCD, the gate of a TFT associated with a pixel may be switched on upon receiving a gate activation signal provided by a gate driver circuit. When the TFT is switched on, a data voltage applied to the source of the TFT may be stored as a charge in a pixel electrode coupled to the TFT. By way of example, the TFTs within the pixel array may be switched on sequentially one row at a time, and image data corresponding to a selected row may be sent to the pixels of the selected row when it is activated. When the source of the TFT transitions from a minimum voltage to the data voltage, rise and fall transition time properties (e.g., slew rate) of source signal may influence and affect channel charge distribution behavior of the TFT. For instance, when a TFT is switched from an on state to an off state, charge remaining in the channel of the transistor is redistributed between a corresponding pixel electrode and source line. This redistribution may be called coupling, and in some instances may affect the voltages throughout the circuitry of the LCD panel. Coupling may also change or affect the amount of light emitted by the pixels, which can cause inconsistencies in color and luminance over the entire LCD panel.